


Scientific Method Redux

by CaptainLyssa



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Break Up, Episode Scientific Method, Established Relationship, Gen, ficlett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLyssa/pseuds/CaptainLyssa
Relationships: Harry Kim & Tom Paris, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Scientific Method Redux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Curator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curator/gifts).



“We don't know how long they were on board,” B’Elanna commented. It was off the cuff but resonated with her. After all, these feelings for Tom only started with Vorik’s Pon Farr. What a place to start experimenting on Human and Klingon hormones, when they were already engaged. Then again, hadn’t Vorik commented that his Pon Far was unanticipated and about a decade early when he apologised for his behaviour? “They could have been tampering with us for months.”

“Well, when you think about it,” Tom swallowed, the wine suddenly tasting like vinegar, “you did have a pretty abrupt change of heart a couple of weeks ago. What made you realise that you love me all of a sudden?”

“Just a feeling,” B’Elanna stated, placing her own glass on the table. No longer interested in the romantic dinner, it seemed her emotions suddenly turned off. She’d gotten to know Paris over the years. Come to respect him. But Love him? “So, our whole relationship might be based on some alien experiment,” the idea took hold and she couldn’t shake it.

“You never know,” brow furrowed, Tom watched the dawning expression on Torres face.

“Well,” B’Elanna stood, no longer interested in spending time with Tom, “I think that explains it.” Tapping her comm badge, Torres called the officer in charge of engineering. “I’ll be there to look at the plasma manifold in a few minutes.”

“Aye, Sir,” came the expected response.

Tom watched the woman walk out his door. Looking at the dinner he’d replicated with the last of his rations, he called Harry.

“What happened,” Ensign Kim asked, empty plate before him and wine glass in hand.

“We realised the attraction was part of that experiment,” Tom confessed. “Look, I like B’Elanna well enough. I think part of the attraction was the Klingon culture, getting her to accept a part of herself she’s ignored. It’s not like I haven’t done the same. I think, in some ways, we’re similar.”

“And worlds apart in others,” Harry smiled. “For what it’s worth, I would have supported you either way.”

“I hear a but,” Tom stated.

“The vibe between you,” Harry admitted, “seemed physical rather than loving. Now that the pair of you have scratched that itch, I think you’ll make great friends. Besides, as much as I hate to admit it, there’s always been the thing between you and the Captain. Care to tell me about that?”

“Nope,” Tom smirked. “And, before you ask, nothing’s every going to happen. I respect Kathryn Janeway too much.”

“In other words,” Harry smirked, “you think she’s out of your league.”

Tom gave his friend a narrow look. Three years in the delta quadrant and Ensign Harry Kim didn’t have the same need to place the Captain on a pedistool. He was starting to see Janeway as a person underneath her rank.

“Captain’s,” Tom answered shortly, “are out of everyone’s league.”

“Chakotay’s not going to be happy,” Harry continued to smirk. “Not that I though he ever had a chance.”

Time would prove Ensign Kim correct. Chakotay walked away from _Voyager_ with Seven when they finally found their way back to Earth. The left the Federation before charges could be laid on the former Maquis. B’Elanna escaped prosecution as she’d never graduated Starfleet academy. Torres and Kim were both offered promotions and granted married quarters on _Venture_ with their daughter. Tom, well, he bided his time and got the girl in the end. Back in San Francisco, Admiral Janeway heading up Borg research and Commander Paris teaching advance flight found their personal and professional lives had much in common. It wasn’t long before Tom moved in.


End file.
